kylefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoyoyoy
Nalyd rode in a motorcycle down a long street. “This season on Total Drama, fifty-six former contestants will compete for a cool five million dollars.” He pulled up to a huge mansion and walked in with Bob and Frank. Fifty-six teens stood in front of Nalyd and his assistants. “The producers said that we were going to have a different host,” Audrey said awkwardly. “Did I mention we have a staff of compulsive liars?” Nalyd asked Audrey. She shook her head. “On that note, you are all here to compete on another season of Total Drama. Earlier, you all received numbers.” Bob handed Nalyd a magicians hat. “I will pull twenty numbers from this bucket. Those twenty will compete for this season. Ready?” Nalyd said. “I hope my name is pulled out.” Dyl said in the confessional. “I want to redeem myself from my loss in all-stars,” Nalyd reached into the hat. “Number three.” Mara came out of the crowd. Frank handed her a green buff. “I really hope Sarah's number is called next.” Mara said. “Oh me too,” Sarah replied. “Number forty-seven.” Betty came out of the group and was handed a orange buff. “Number fifty-three.” Rocky came out of the crowd. “Oh yeah!” He yelled. He was handed a green buff. “I'm gonna rock this game all over again!” Rocky said in the confessional. “I wont let Jocelyn step all over me this time!” “Number thirty-two.” Will emerged from the crowd and received a orange buff. “Number eight.” Fuega came out of the crowd. “Flaming!” She yelled. She was handed a green buff. “Number twenty-five.” The Rat came up. Everyone moaned. “One more chance.” He said. He was handed a orange buff. “I am sure that these buffs mean which team I'm on,” The Rat said in the confessional. “I'm with Betty and Will. I already see something happening.” “Number forty-one.” Sarah ran out of the crowd, quickly grabbing a green buff and hugging Mara. “Number twenty-six.” Dome came out from the crowd, grabbed a orange buff. “I know I'm gonna get picked soon.” Jocelyn said in the confessional. “Well, I better.” “Number twelve.” Bruno came out of the crowd and grabbed a green buff. “Number thirty-nine.” Elvis walked up with his earphones casually in his ears. He grabbed a orange buff. “Number thirty-four.” Mariana walked up and grabbed a green buff. Everyone was shocked, especially Jocelyn. “So there's ten spots left...” Jocelyn said in the confessional. “Wait, nine. If you count me.” “Number twenty-seven.” Sally walked up and grabbed a orange buff. “I'm on The Rat's team?” Sally questioned in the confessional. “Oh, he is going down!” “Number eleven.” Veronica strutted to Bob and grabber a green buff. “Number fifty.” Dustin walked up, adjusted his glasses and grabbed a orange buff. “Seven spots left and I'm not one of them?” Hillary asked in the confessional. “Nalyd plays sick jokes!” “Number nine.” Elian walked up and grabbed a green buff. “Number forty-four.” Jocelyn ran up and grabbed a orange buff. “Oh thank god!” Jocelyn said in the confessional. “Nalyd better pick me so I can kick Jocelyn's assets.” Susan said in the confessional. “Number fifteen.” Brittany walked up, thanked Nalyd, and grabbed a green buff. “Number sixteen.” Bulldog looked confused as he grabbed his orange buff. “Number nine.” Lucas walked up and proudly grabbed a green buff. “Number eighteen.” Hillary sighed then walked up and grabbed a orange buff. “One left! I hope it's me!” Jacob said in the confessional. “It's me. I know it.” Niles said in the confessional. “Please be me!” Sheldon pleaded in the confessional. “One number left...” Nalyd drew from the hat. “Number fifty-one.” Niles sprang up and grabbed the last green buff. “Sorry, the rest of you. A bus is waiting outside for you all.” Nalyd said as Bob and Frank walked outside. “That's so stupid,” Martha commented. “Huh, I even rigged the numbers. Weird.”